Domino School Drama
by DarkAngelsCalling5
Summary: When Yugi is heartbroken and betrayed by the gang, Seto takes her in. When they move back to Domino, chaos insures. What will happen? WARNINGS: Fem!Yugi/Girl Yugi. Future Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey! Welcome to my story!

Yami: -_- You don't have to say that.

Yugi: Oh be quiet Yami, she's just excited! It **is** her first story.

Yami: Oh fine. I'll be quiet. _For now._

Me: -_-

"Yo Yams, I heard there's a new student arriving today, and that she's hot."

Joey said.

"Yeah me too. I hope she likes me, I heard she's a great duelist, and her specialty is Harpy cards."

Yami said.

All of a sudden the bell rang and signaled first period. The boys went to their classrooms and sat down.

"Ok class, we have 2 new students. Be kind to them, and remember, she only hurts whoever hurts her first."

Mrs. Whin said to the class.

The whole class looked toward the door expectantly. Mrs. Whin noticed this and said,

"Oh they told me they wouldn't use the door."

All of a sudden, the window opened and a slim figure came in and stood by the teachers desk. The students looked at the window again. Then the roof opened and a helicopter dropped another figure who also went by the desk.

"Hello. Introduce yourselves."

Mrs. Whin said.

"Hi, my name's Yugi Muto. I like dueling. Who wants to try to take me down?"

The figure that entered the window said.

"Seto Kaiba. If you make a move on my sister, You. Will. Die."

The figure that entered the roof said. Then they saw the people. The one that was introduced as Yugi had waist length multicolored hair, huge, soft and sparkling amethyst eyes, a kind face, and looks to die for. The one who was introduced as Seto had sharp and cold blue eyes, and (you know how he looks like). A few girls squealed. Some boys jaws dropped. Seto shot glares at some boys who where gaping at Yugi.

"Class, Yugi is Seto's adopted little sister. I suggest you don't pick on her, because he is very protective of her."

Mrs. Whin said.

Yami, who wasn't paying attention until that moment, jerked his head in Yugi's direction at the words, 'little sister'. He was expecting a tiny, little girl, but when he saw a hot girl that looked a bit like him, he was shell shocked. As he was staring in Yugi's direction, Seto noticed this and glared at him. Yami saw him glaring and turned to look at him. He looked familiar, and so did Yugi. Hmmm...

Seto's POV

I see that boy looking at Yugi and glare at him. Why does she have to be so hot! My sister always grabs the attention of every guy in the room. I'll probably have to beat them off with a stick soon.

Yugi's POV

I feel uncomfortable with all the boys staring at me. I go behind Seto and hide. I hope all the boys don't get killed by Seto before first period is over. Seto is a bit over protective. I see a blond boy. He looks like my friend from America Jonuchi. Has Joey found me? The boy on his right looks like Honda oh no it's Tristan. The boy on his left is still staring at me eep! It's Yami! I hide behind Seto more.

Seto's POV

I see Yugi hide her face and go behind me and rage bubbles up inside. I look in the direction that she's looking. It's the Pharaoh! All he can do now is hope and run.

Yami's POV

Uh oh. I see the Kaiba kid look at me. His eyes are filled with rage. I go a bit backward in my chair. I hope he doesn't get me.

Joey's POV

I hear Yami scoot back in his chair. Huh. The new student looks like somebody I know. OH. MY. GOSH. Is it her?

Time skip Lunch break.

Yugi's POV

I see a sign up sheet for the talent show that's in a few days. I sign up. All of a sudden Joey comes up to me. He looks excited.

"So I finally get to see the Queen Of Games?"

He says.

'Oh great, somebody's already figured out who I am.'

"I'm friends with someone who looks like you. He's from America and he's like your twin."

I said, trying to change the subject. I was getting uncomfortable. Suddenly, Seto comes. I run behind him and hide.

"So Yugi, another fanboy?"

Seto asked.

I poke my head out, nod once then pull it back.

"Hello Joey Wheeler. How do I know your name? I hacked the schools records."

Seto said.

I hit his arm gently, he knows it's my silent way of scolding.

"You wha!"

The blonde boy exclaimed.

"I hacked."

An argument broke out.

Yami's POV

I look at the two boys fighting. I feel like I've seen that happen before. Hm. I look at Yugi then to Tea on my arm. They both look like people I know. Then, I remembered.

"Hey Yugi! It's Yami!"

I shouted.

Yugi's POV

I freeze. Seto moves in front of me. He spreads his arms out in a protective stance. I take the trailing end of his trench coat and hug it.

Seto's POV

That stupid Pharaoh. He remembers! Now, all his other friends are gonna remember. I have to protect Yugi again! I remembered that look on Yugi's face when she arrived at my house, tears streaming down her face and her hair gel in ruins. I saw that her disguise was gone and her friends had betrayed her. I had instantly took her in my arms and carried her to the couch. That Pharaoh is gonna pay for what he did 3 years ago. He is gonna pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joey's POV

I suddenly remember. Yugi and the adventures. I jolt up from my seat.

"Hi Yugi! Where did you go?"

I see a girl being sheltered by Kaiba. And I see the girl form. My eyes widen and I get an uncontrollable nosebleed. I walk towards the girl but Kaiba blocks me. He glares at me.

"Don't touch Yugi mutt. Lay a finger on her and you will die."

He says.

Huh? Where's Yugi? I suddenly understand.

"Yugi's a girl now?"

"Wow mutt, with a slow mind like that you could be a Rare Hunter."

Kaiba remarked.

Yugi went further behind Kaiba. I hear her whimper, "Nii-Samma. Help..."

Wait a minute, who's her brother? OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. Suddenly, class looks like a good place to be.

Tea POV

Wait a minute, now I remember! All the adventures, and Yugi. Wait a minute, where'd he go? I see KAIBA. Not who I'm looking for. But I see him sheltering a girl who looks like Yugi. Must be friends. Friendship RULES! Wait, that girl looks like a Yugi, could it be? Yeah! It is!

"Hey Yugi!"

I call. I run towards Yugi. Then Kaiba appears in my path.

"Hey Gardener? What you doing near Yugi?"

He asks.

"Don't say that name! It's too good to come off of your tongue."

I spit back.

"Yeah right, don't you remember what you did after you found out Yugi was a girl?"

He said.

I froze. I remember. Our gang froze. We all remember. Then we think the same thing.

Group POV

RUN.

Normal POV

The group scatters, all trying to avoid Seto's wrath. Seto runs after Tea and tackles her to the ground and leaves her on the ground. Same thing with Tristan. And Joey. He catches Yami but punched him in the jaw and grabs him by the collar. Then he beckons to Yugi. She comes up, and does something unexpected.

She kicks him.

"Why? Why?"

She asks through tears.

"Why did you all abandon me? I had no one to turn to but Seto? Remember how we used to hate him? He's now a better protecter then all of you combined will ever be. Anyway, why? You find out one thing I've been doing to keep you safe, and you turn on me! I was doing it to keep you safe! You would've been caught by the murderer and held hostage! I did this for you. Now me and Seto are brother and sister. Goodbye for now, traitors."

She said.

Then she started to walk away. Them she whirled around, smacked Yami, judo flipped him, and stepped on his body. THEN she walked away.

After going away

"Well done sis, well done."

Seto says.

"I actually liked that. Now I know why you liked judo flipping Jaden."

Yugi said chuckling.

"Speaking of Jaden, I contacted him. He's coming back home to us tomorrow. He wants to get revenge."

At this Yugi bounced up and down excitedly. Jaden hardly ever came back home. He was their adopted brother sorta. He was the same age as Seto.

"I also invited Valon. Should I invite the Tomb Keepers too?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Yuge! Setty! Was up?"

Jaden said from outside.

"Mokuba bring him in. And don't kick him this time please."

Yugi asked.

"Sure thing sis!"

Mokuba answered back in a happy voice. They heard he swinging of a door and the cry of Jaden.

"What did you do!?"

"What you said, I didn't kick em! I PUNCHED HIM. There is a difference."

Mokaba whined.

Meanwhile, Jaden came in and shouted

"Control him!"

"Oh sorry cousin. When will the others get here?"

"They're gonna be here tomorrow."

"Anyway, where are the traitors?"

"Don't do it just yet, I want them to hear me at the talent show."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I don't own ANYTHING. Except for that song Angel's Cry On A Little Rock. That one I made.

Yami: Here's the thanks yous…

Me: Thank you to ZafiroVerde nice name BTW!

Yami: When am I gonna have a good part? Even just a short POV will do!

Me: You'll get some screentime soon.. NOW GO AND GIVE THE PLUSIE!

Yami: Yes miss.

*delivers plusie of Yami and girl Yugi to ZafiroVerde and other reviewers. (If there are any)*

Yami: Yall' enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Time skip: Talent Show

Yugi peeked out from behind the curtain and watched.

Tea sang her own song, 'Best Friends'

Yami was singing a song Tea forced him to sing, 'Past Present Furture'

Tristan was being Tristan, so a sad little plan, and an epic fail.

Joey was singing 'Hurt.'

Yugi looked at Joey singing.

He sung,

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart.

I've hurt myself,

By hurting you..."

Yugi heard this and decided to give him a chance.

As Joey walked off the stage, Malik walked in alongside Yugi.

Joey POV

They're here?! I guess I could stay around and watch them.

Yugi POV

Let's do this.

Malik's POV

As the mutt exits, we go on, me first. Yugi's going on later.

Normal POV

As the curtain lifts, the backdrop is a graveyard. There are little tombstones everywhere along with a pedestal with a nameplate on it. But there's nothing on the pedestal. The Egyptian teen goes on, the crowd is silent. He goes to the pedestal and kneels. He begins to sign,

"Innocence so easily betrayed,

Would it had been different,

If I hadn't gone I stayed."

As he sang the rest, a angel girl was flying down, she landed on the pedestal and stood up straight, arms stretched wide, with fiery black wings,with tears streaming down her face. She began to sign.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed, no one knows what she's holding back,

(Repeat chorus)

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with linen and lace.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask.

Bearing the burden of a secret storm,

Sometimes she wishes she was never born.

(Repeat chorus)

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as stone in a word she can't rise above,

But her dreams gives her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved, (this is chorus)

Concrete Angel

(Repeat chours)

Someone cries in the middle of the night,

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light,

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,

When morning comes it will be too late.

(Repeat chorus)

A statue stands in a shaded place,

An angel girl with an upturned face,

A name is written on a polished rock,

A broken heart that the world forgot.

(Repeat chorus)."

As she finished, the crowd went wild. Then it went silent again as the backdrop and the teen was replaced. It was now a sea with a storm. The girl now had a circle of black fire around her. Once more she wept. Then she sang.

"Weeping angel.

Crying on a tiny rock,

In the middle of the sea,

Braving the storm and lightning strikes,

Gonna live out the storm,

They say angels stand TALL!

BUT I WEEP ON A STONE.

I fall on my knees and I cry.

Whoaaaaaaaaa...

I'm a weeping angel,

I cry on a stone,

A broken ring of stones,

Surround my shattered heart.

I used to be strong,

But now I'm all alone,

I'm a weeping angel,

Living in the storm,

A broken heart,

And a broken soul,

Is me...

I'm a weeping angel,

I used to stand tall,

But now,

Everyday,

On my knees I must fall.

Crying waterfalls,

Have you ever wondered what makes the rain,

Broken dreams,

Sadness,

Crying,

Hope.

I an a weeping angel,

But I still...

Love you.

Weeping angel."

The crowd cheered even louder. Then the backdrop changed into a snowy mountain top. The male reappeared and bowed. The angel girl flew down and bowed too.

The crowd once more cheered. The angel girl flew off the stage.

"That was Yugi Muto folks, and her boyfriend Malik Ishtar!"

The announcer shouted over the screaming crowd.

The old group froze at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Me hope you likey this chappie! Whee!

Yami: She is a bit insane from her first day of school. She can still write though. This might suck a bit.

Yugi: Please excuse Angel-chan. Please?

Joey POV

I froze. Oh gosh. I knew we hurt her, but enough for her to do this? Yugi used to do happy songs and acts. She had never done something like this. I didn't need a mind reader to know the others were surprised. Yugi. I couldn't believe this. Yugi had actually wept. She had cried. And we all had made her. Including me.

Tristan POV

I stared in shock. Yugi had done this? Cried? For us? And gotten a boyfriend? Why?

Yami POV

Yugi. Yugi. The light. The beacon of hope. The source of all things good. Had cried? Because of what WE did? I made the light cry. I am a horrible person, Pharaoh, and guardian. Horrible. Who kills light? I have gone as low as the Thief King himself. No... Even lower. Horrible.

Tea POV

I see my friends breaking down one by one. I try to resist the tears. Yugi. Our friend. Who we had betrayed. Betrayed. The word echoes in my mind. I remember how I once told Yugi,

'We all are in this together.'

Even in weakness, we are always together. I let loose the flood.

Malik POV

I high five Seto. Yugi's eyes are still red from crying. How she managed to cry that much is a mystery. I knew those tears were genuine. I didn't need Shadow Magic to know that. I hated to watch my love miserable. So I tried to cheer her up.

"Calm down Aibou. Shh."

This made Yugi sob louder.

Joey POV

I hear Yugi sobbing. I rush to the place where I heard her. She's being comforted by Malik and SETO?! Why in all the people we know, they're the ones that she goes to! Are those people the DOOM duelists? This day just got a lot worse.

Seto POV

"Shh. Yugi. Shhh..."

I said to my crying sister.

She hiccuped and cried on Malik and my shoulders. I noticed the mutt and glared at him.

"Haven't you done enough?"

Malik and I said to the mutt.

The mutt looks quickly from Yugi to me to Malik then back to Yugi.

"I just wanted to see what was going on back here. You were being annoying to the people in the crowd."

The mutt said. HOW DARE HE ACCUSE MY SISTER. HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE HER CRY!

"Well mutt, you weren't being so quiet yourself. Besides, why do you blame her when you were the ones who made her do it."

I said defending my sister.

"Well, KAIBA, if you haven't noticed, Yugi is our friend too. We are her real friends."

The stupid mutt said.

"Well, then, what was the last time you spoke to her? When did you last hug her when she was crying? When did you last realize she existed?"

I snapped back.

"Well, let's fight in the basketball court, tomorrow. In the morning. Your team VS mine. The winner gets Yugi."

The mutt snapped. (He's avoiding the question.)

How dare he treat her like an item! How dare he treat her like a prize to be won! It's time to teach him a lesson.

"Fine mutt."

I say simply and walk away.

Time skip : Tomorrow

Normal POV

"Well mutt, I see you came?"

Seto said.

"Yeah. Me VS you first round."

It started.

Joey swung at Seto's head. Seto intercepted with a kick that sent the blond flying backward.

"I won."

Joey groaned and sat up and hobbled to the sidelines.

"Double battle! Yami and Tea VS Malik and Yugi."

It started.

Yami swung at Malik's head, but he blocked. Yugi kicked Tea and sent her flying, but she jumped back up. Although not so quickly. Yami was almost about to hit Yugi in the back of her head, but then she swung around and did her cute puppy eyes. He thought,

'What am I doing?'

And stopped. Yugi used this opportunity to race around, grab Tea, and throw her to the sidelines. Yami did the same to Malik. They faced each other. Yugi raced around Yami and kicked him. He ran at Yugi, but she stopped him once again with a pair of puppy eyes. Then he stopped and put her in a headlock. She bit his arm then grabbed it them judo flipped him. She stepped on his back. Her team cheered. She picked him up and tossed him to the sidelines.

"Next round, Tristan VS Valon!"

Of course, Valon won.

"Team Revenge has won against Team Friends!"

Tristan announced.

"Shut up!"

Tea yelled and punched the back of his head.

Seto's POV

Yes! We won! Uh oh. Yugi's crying. Yami better not have hurt her. I go to her. She's hugging a picture. I take it and see its a picture of the gang. It was dated, 2-14-12. The day before she got abandoned. The day she gave her heart to Joey. Before the group found out she was a girl. Valentines Day. I remember hearing sobbing last week at night coming from her room. I look closer and see there's a tiny heart carved into a tree nearby. It said, 'Joey + Tea.' I clenched my fist and realized that Joey broke my sisters heart for no good reason except he had a girlfriend already. So he shot her down. I remember her saying 3 years ago, 'He looked down at me and shouted, 'I have a girlfriend already!' He slapped me.' Seto remembered this and tried to stay calm. I see Yugi tugging at my sleeve with tears in her eyes. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: He He! Watch out Yami! Seto gonna kick yo butt!

Yami: Hey! And when will not play a bad part in this?

Yugi: Yeah! When will I get with Yami too?

Me: Later on in the story.

Both _: *_ _anime cheek puff *_

Joey POV

I froze. Oh gosh. I knew we hurt her, but enough for her to do this? Yugi used to do happy songs and acts. She had never done something like this. I didn't need a mind reader to know the others were surprised. Yugi. I couldn't believe this. Yugi had actually wept. She had cried. And we all had made her. Including me.

Tristan POV

I stared in shock. Yugi had done this? Cried? For us? And gotten a boyfriend? Why?

Yami POV

Yugi. Yugi. The light. The beacon of hope. The source of all things good. Had cried? Because of what WE did? I made the light cry. I am a horrible person, Pharaoh, and guardian. Horrible. Who kills light? I have gone as low as the Thief King himself. No... Even lower. Horrible.

Tea POV

I see my friends breaking down one by one. I try to resist the tears. Yugi. Our friend. Who we had betrayed. Betrayed. The word echoes in my mind. I remember how I once told Yugi,

'We all are in this together.'

Even in weakness, we are always together. I let loose the flood.

Malik POV

I high five Seto. Yugi's eyes are still red from crying. How she managed to cry that much is a mystery. I knew those tears were genuine. I didn't need Shadow Magic to know that. I hated to watch my love miserable. So I tried to cheer her up.

"Calm down Aibou. Shh."

This made Yugi sob louder.

Joey POV

I hear Yugi sobbing. I rush to the place where I heard her. She's being comforted by Malik and SETO?! Why in all the people we know, they're the ones that she goes to! Are those people the DOOM duelists? This day just got a lot worse.

Seto POV

"Shh. Yugi. Shhh..."

I said to my crying sister.

She hiccuped and cried on Malik and my shoulders. I noticed the mutt and glared at him.

"Haven't you done enough?"

Malik and I said to the mutt.

The mutt looks quickly from Yugi to me to Malik then back to Yugi.

"I just wanted to see what was going on back here. You were being annoying to the people in the crowd."

The mutt said. HOW DARE HE ACCUSE MY SISTER. HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE HER CRY!

"Well mutt, you weren't being so quiet yourself. Besides, why do you blame her when you were the ones who made her do it."

I said defending my sister.

"Well, KAIBA, if you haven't noticed, Yugi is our friend too. We are her real friends."

The stupid mutt said.

"Well, then, what was the last time you spoke to her? When did you last hug her when she was crying? When did you last realize she existed?"

I snapped back.

"Well, let's fight in the basketball court, tomorrow. In the morning. Your team VS mine. The winner gets Yugi."

The mutt snapped. (He's avoiding the question.)

How dare he treat her like an item! How dare he treat her like a prize to be won! It's time to teach him a lesson.

"Fine mutt."

I say simply and walk away.

Time skip : Tomorrow

Normal POV

"Well mutt, I see you came?"

Seto said.

"Yeah. Me VS you first round."

It started.

Joey swung at Seto's head. Seto intercepted with a kick that sent the blond flying backward.

"I won."

Joey groaned and sat up and hobbled to the sidelines.

"Double battle! Yami and Tea VS Malik and Yugi."

It started.

Yami swung at Malik's head, but he blocked. Yugi kicked Tea and sent her flying, but she jumped back up. Although not so quickly. Yami was almost about to hit Yugi in the back of her head, but then she swung around and did her cute puppy eyes. He thought,

'What am I doing?'

And stopped. Yugi used this opportunity to race around, grab Tea, and throw her to the sidelines. Yami did the same to Malik. They faced each other. Yugi raced around Yami and kicked him. He ran at Yugi, but she stopped him once again with a pair of puppy eyes. Then he stopped and put her in a headlock. She bit his arm then grabbed it them judo flipped him. She stepped on his back. Her team cheered. She picked him up and tossed him to the sidelines.

"Next round, Tristan VS Valon!"

Of course, Valon won.

"Team Revenge has won against Team Friends!"

Tristan announced.

"Shut up!"

Tea yelled and punched the back of his head.

Seto's POV

Yes! We won! Uh oh. Yugi's crying. Yami better not have hurt her. I go to her. She's hugging a picture. I take it and see its a picture of the gang. It was dated, 2-14-12. The day before she got abandoned. The day she gave her heart to Joey. Before the group found out she was a girl. Valentines Day. I remember hearing sobbing last week at night coming from her room. I look closer and see there's a tiny heart carved into a tree nearby. It said, 'Joey + Tea.' I clenched my fist and realized that Joey broke my sisters heart for no good reason except he had a girlfriend already. So he shot her down. I remember her saying 3 years ago, 'He looked down at me and shouted, 'I have a girlfriend already!' He slapped me.' Seto remembered this and tried to stay calm. I see Yugi tugging at my sleeve with tears in her eyes. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

Joey POV

I see Yugi being cradled by Kaiba and I see a picture flutter down to the ground. I pick it up and tears threaten to fall. I remember how I felt. I was so selfish. I see the heart I carved. I feel horrible.

Flashback

"Umm... Joey?"

Yugi tugged at my sleeve.

"Yeah?"

I said.

"I think I...

Love you."

"What?"

I said.

"I already have a girlfriend!"

I shouted. I slapped Yugi.

Suddenly a thunderstorm came. Yugi looked at the clouds and raised his hands. A ball of light protected me and my friends from the storm. Yugi stepped out of the ball and ran. We all tried to go after him. But the ball prevented us from getting out. The ball stayed until we couldn't see Yugi anymore. The storm stopped. We saw a piece of black and white paper. I picked it up. It read,

 _'I'm sorry that I lied. You would say, 'About what?' Well, I'm a girl. You heard me, a girl. I had too. I loved you guys. But I've now found other friends. When was the last time you saw me and asked, 'Are you OK?' 8 months. 8 months ago. You've been ignoring me unless I make a mistake. Oh yeah, you need something? Now I exist again. They say, 'The one who you'd take a bullet for, is probably the one behind the gun.' Well, I can't agree more. I've been hurt. By you. Have you ever heard the sobs coming from my room? No?_

 _Love,_

 _Yugi,_

 _Queen of games.'_

What had he done?

 _Flashback end._

Joey had wiped away his tears. He threw the picture on the ground and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry about the wait, I'm not going to update quite as quickly now, because school is starting. Sorry about that. But I **will** update. I am **not abandoning this.** So don't get your hopes up. Also, don't be shy! Comment on how I'm doing. I'm also running out of ideas. Can you help? Thanks. Either Privet Message me or put the ideas in the comments. I prefer the comments, but it's your choice. Thanks!

Yugi: Also, Angel-Chan was to shy to ask this, would you like a new Tea bashing story? Also, what side pairing should there be in here and other stories?

Me: YUGI! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT THAT!

*yugi hides*

Yami: *facepalm * Anyway, enjoy!

Jaden POV

Aw. I got left out. I wanted to beat the crap out of Joey. At least I got a tape of it. Lol. I watched the part where Yugi threw Yami out. The look on his face, PRICELESS! I'll team up with Mokie to get revenge! Yes!

Seto's POV

I bring Yugi home. How dare Joey and Yami hurt her? This will be the last time they do this. I used to hate both. Now I loath them even more. Yugi's sobbing still. Shoot. I lay her down on the couch. She sits up and drys her eyes.

"Nii-Samma..."

She whimpered.

"Yes little sister?"

I said.

"Why did I have to fight?"

She said.

Shoot. I remember she hates fighting.

"Sorry. I forgot."

I said.

She sighs.

"Oh it's ok."

She said.

Phew.

Yugi's POV

I trudge upstairs. I said it was alright, but I feel regret. I hate fighting, even though I AM a black belt. I collapse on my bed. Why is it like this? All I wanted was to live a happy peaceful life! Oh I wish I had kept it to myself. I miss my old life. Tears prick at my eyes.

Mokuba's POV

"Hi Seto! Hi Yugi! I'm back from school!"

I shout. Oh great. I hear sobbing. I hate it when my little sister suffers. Yeah, she technically is 6 years older then me, but I still consider her my little sister. I grew taller than her, so I guess that also is part of the reason I call her little sis. Anyway, what's going on? I know that Yugi is having a hard time, but the last time I saw her cry was when she was abandoned and drenched on our doorstep 3 years ago. I still haven't forgiven the old group off doing that to her. I know they've gotten revenge, but what about the rest of us? Like me, Jaden, and our REAL friends. Hmm. Jaden should be plotting revenge already. I'll go join him. I have a wicked idea.

Jaden's POV

I hear a knock on my door. I open it.

"Oh hi Mokie."

We plan. Most of it involves in them being splattered with ketchup, mustard, mayo and relish. I think we should call those plans Operation Hotdog. Yeah! I can just imagine it...

 _'Mokie, commence Operation Hotdog!'_

 _'Yes Sir!'_

 _SPLAT!_

On the other hand, I think we should just keep it Operation Revenge. Mostly because Mokie started throwing heavy objects at my head the moment I requested that name. Kids are so uptight these days. _*blacks out due to flying frying pan*_

Mokie Mokuba's POV

Now that that's done, are those anime stars circling around his head? **SETO!** Why in the world does he like to make that happen when a person gets knocked out? WHY? I'm going to have a chat with him. Right after I handcuff and gag Jaden and put him in the bathtub. Oh I love it when I get to do that! Now... **SETO!**

Malik's POV

I hear shouting. Mokie's yelling at Seto for doing that anime thing he likes to do. I hear screaming. It's probably Jaden in the bathtub again. Why does Mokie like to do that. Where's my love? Oh she's in her room crying already. I do love her, but she needs to toughen up. She can't just let those idiots push her around. Jaden, here I come. SO SHUT THE HECK UP ALREADY!

Jaden's POV

"Mokie! You are so dead!"

I scream. He does this every time I get knocked out. Oh here comes Malik to rescue me.

 **"SHUT THE HECK UP JADEN! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"**

He yells while cutting my bonds.

 **"FREE AT LAST!"**

I cry as I am released.

He snorts.

"You were only in there for 2 minutes doofus."

" **HEY! IF YOU WERE ME YOU WOULD'VE BEEN WEEPING WITH JOY TOO!"**

I snap back. He stalks out of the room. Now that thats out of the way... _Let the Hunt For Mokie Begin._ Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Sorry that I have to cut this a bit short. Uggg.. It's only been 2 days, and I already hate it. My teacher's nice though. Hit it Yami!

Gandalf: You shall not pass.

Yami: Get out!

Me: Be nice. It's just for a day.

Yami: *anime cheek puff* Fine.

Me: (hands out baked potatoes to reviewers) Instead of the classic cookie, I'm going with these. Hehe! But if you want to indulge in the dark sides finest treat, mind you go here. *gestures to a cookie buffet table*

Yami: Here she goes. Anyway, since Angel-chan is busy ratting off her "Cookie" speech, here's the disclaimer.

ME NO OWNS ANYTHING BUT ZE PLOT AND ZE… PLOT!

Gandalf: Begin.

Yami's POV

Whoa. Yugi fights like a pro. I still can't believe she could do that. Last time we saw her, she was weeping in the rain and running away. Yeesh. Did Kaiba really take her in? I am SO confused. Meh. I'll just stay out of it.

Joey's POV

Whoa. I just listened from outside the window about what Mokuba and Jaden are going to do to us. I don't want to get splattered! Hmm... I should start wearing my stain proof jacket. And pants. And underwear. And face. Hmm... OH! CHEETOS! YES!

Yugi's POV

Huh? I hear a crash coming from Jaden's Bedroom. I'll go check. It better not be Jaden 'accidentally' smashing a hammer into his air freshener. I groan as I open the door.

Normal POV

Joey heard the door creak open and tried to hide. When it opened it revealed a confused Yugi with a short dress on.

"JOEY? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She shouted.

Suddenly, footsteps rang throughout the house. Jaden burst through the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

He shouts.

Another person comes up the stairs. It's Mokuba.

Jaden's POV

Yes! He has the bottles of fury!

Joey's POV

Why the heck is he holding ketchup, relish, mayo, mustard, and duct tape? Is this the plan?! MOMMY!

Mokuba's POV

I tie Joey up with the duct tape and call Seto. He comes up with Malik, Valon, and Ishizu, Marik, and Odion. They all hug Yugi and the others and I hand them each a bottle. I keep one for myself. We all call, FIRE! And Joey is a hotdog. Yugi finishes him off with pickles. We all giggle like high school girls with a crush and skip out of the room, after snapping a few picture and posting em' on our MyPost walls.

Lil'RevengeGirl: OMG! WHEELER IS A HOTDOG!

[post of Lil'RevengeGirl]

BlondTombBoy: HAHA DOG COVERED IN SAUSE!

[post of BlondTombBoy]

CeoMan: The mutt got himself in a yummy situation.

[post of CeoMan]

CeoBro: LEL! PRANK ON DA MUTT!

[post of CeoBro]

RELATED POSTS

DOOMdueler: Hotdoggy!, FortunesTold: Dog chow. TombSpirit: Yum!, HeroBoy: Hehehe...

Time Skip: Next Day

Joey's POV

After I finished telling the gang about what they did to me, they were shouting.

"They did what to my little puppy?"

Tea yelled.

"They splattered you with ketchup? COOL!"

Tristan shouted then he pumped his fist in the air.

"This is bad, real bad..."

Yami muttered under his breath.

"Why Yams?"

I ask.

"They are most likely going to come after us next. They could do a lot of damage. With Yugi's brains, Seto's money, Jaden's popularity, Mokuba's hacking, the DOOM duelists skill, and the Tomb Keepers' stealthiness, they could do any amount of damage."

He said.

Tristan glared at him and said,

"Thanks a lot for ruining the mood."

He grumbled.

Yami did a mock curtsy and lit up his face.

"My pleasure."

*SLAP*

"OWWWW!"


	8. Chapter 8

Me: UGG! Sorry this is extremely short and late, I've had family troubles. I promise the next one will be longer. And yes, there will be romance and they will be friends. Check out my other stories. My new one will explain what types of troubles I have. I'm sorry again. And also, shoutouts to Yamix Yugi 4 lyfe, Guest, animelover 3333, and ZafiroVerde. There will be romance after the pranks. What side shipping do you guys want? Leave it in the comments or PM me. Thanks!

Yami: Today we have some exciting news too. Angel-chan will be working on a new fic. Just comment on the main pairing you want in that fic and she'll try her hardest to be updating on time.

Yugi: Please no flames. Angel-chan has been feeling depressed lately. No flames. PLEASE.

Me: Enjoy. And tell me if you want me to bring Gandalf into the authors notes again.

Yami: _ Please. NOOOOO!

Yugi's POV

I'm skipping along the sidewalk, on my way to school. When I get to my class everyone is giggling and looking at the posts me and the others made. I laugh and clutch unto something in the pocket of my jacket. My next target, Tea. After class, I meet the others my an Sakura tree outside. I smile and hand Jaden the card. The name of the card? Minimize.

Time Skip: School Lunchtime

Normal POV

Jaden crept along the wall and pointed the card at Tea talking to her friends. Suddenly, her friends were tiny and Tea looked like she was talking and laughing at thin air, because her eyes were closed and she couldn't see the difference. Suddenly, she was being laughed at by bystanders. She opened her eyes and realized she was having a conversation with thin air and was being laughed at by everyone. She puffed up her cheeks as many people took videos to post on their MyPost walls. The next day, there were a ton of videos.

Time Skip: Next Day

MyPost

GirlMagnet: Lol! Friendship girl gone crazy!

[PLAY]

PrincessOfTheMakeup: OMG! THIS GIRL IS CRAY-CRAY!

[PLAY]

RadioKing: Ha! The 'princess' is crazy!

[PLAY]

SWAG_MASTER: DAT GURL IS CRAZY! #Mental

[PLAY]

701 OTHER RESULTS FOR... Crazy Girl

Yugi's POV

"HA HA!" I laugh out loud as I scroll through the videos on MyPost. Everything is along the lines of #GetWreckedTea or #Mental. I laugh again and kiss Jaden on the cheek for helping me with that prank. LOL!

Jaden's POV

I blush and hug Yugi. I'm busy scrolling down the seemingly endless videos, pictures, and photoshopped pics. I laugh as I see a photoshopped pic that has Tea's eyes obscured with text. Mental People Bow To Their Queen. AKA HER. #LOL! I favorite it, laugh, and take a screenshot.

Malik's POV

I snicker as I post a picture of Tea. Her ears have rainbows coming out of them and she has derp eyes. I post it with, #TeaDERP. Revenge is sweet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I post other photoshopped pics. Such as the very popular #TeaBARF. Also the swaggy, #TeaPSYCO. I snicker. Tea will fell the pain tomorrow. But for now...

Malik Yugi Jaden POV

Time for Yami.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: OMG! I am SO sorry I didn't update for so long. I was very busy with school. I hope you enjoy!

Time Skip: Next Day

Blurp. Jaden downed 2 cans of beer already at breakfast. At least he had a good reason to. On the other hand, Mokuba did not. When Jaden was throughly drunk, Yugi raised a card and collected the drunkness. Jaden nodded and they all hopped in the chopper, on the way to school.

Jaden's POV

Ugg. My head hurts. When Yugi told us the plan, I didn't think that I would still have the hangover. Meh. Small price to pay for what's gonna happen to Yami in gym. Hehe.

Normal POV

"Jaden, why are you giggling?"

Seto asked.

"Oh, just thinking about what Yami's gonna do in PE. Huh. Last time he was drunk, he threw a poodle into a pool of ketchup, then tossed a pie in, then a stolen lion. *shudder* We didn't know if it was ketchup or blood."

"Oh yeah, who has the camera?"

Seto asked.

Their eyes widened for a second, before face palming.

"Mokuba."

They all said.

Mokuba was a bit drunk. So he had tossed an unknown item out the window.

"No that wasn't the camera, I have it right here!"

Mokuba announced.

"Then what was it?"

Malik asked.

"Setty's phone."

Mokuba answered before bursting into crazy giggles.

"MOKUBA! THAT PHONE COST MILLIONS OF BUCKS! PLUS, I JUST GOT TO THE 700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000TH LEVEL IN JUGGLE THE CLOWN!"

"Setty" yelled.

"SETO IAN KAIBA. BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL AND EYES IN FRONT!"

Yugi yelled. Seto had been flying, and he had looked backwards into lecture Mokuba.

"Fine."

Seto said shamefully.

It was always the worst to be scolded by Yugi. Man, that woman can change fast.

Time Skip: School

Yugi hopped down from the chopper. She clutched the card the contained Jaden's Drunkness in her pocket. She took a long breath. This was going to be fun.

Other Student's POV

What's that? Smoke?

Normal POV

Suddenly, Joey's arm caught on fire. In the confusion, a person named Mokuba slipped out the back door, holding a lighter.

Yugi's POV

Haha! 1 down, 1 more to go. Time for revenge..

Time Skip: Gym

Jaden's POV

I was in Ar-Th-Mat- whatever, Math. I need to finish my test, then me and the others go to Gym.

 ** _Question #89: What are the first 67 digit's in pi?_**

312 315.

Done! Finally! Ok, lez do dis.

Normal POV

When the student's reached Gym, Yugi smiled and giggled a tiny bit. She sang a song loudly before the teacher showed up.

"Oh yeah, sweet revenge. Oh yeah, sweet revenge.

Gonna go down hard as stone,

Gonna go down, Yeah.

Gonna go down, hard as stone

Gonna down, today. NOW."

All of a sudden she stopped, and activated the card. Yami started singing.

"Whee! I'm a purple unicorn, unicorn, WHEE! I'M A FLUFFY U-UNICORN WHEE!"

People around him started to take pictures. Joey whopped him on the head right when the teacher came in.

"WHEELER! DETENTION!"

He shouted.

Yugi deactivated the card and Yami stopped acting like a fool. Then Jillian Miggs, the tattletale, told on Yami.

"COACH! COACH! YAMI WAS SCREAMING, "I'M A PURPLE UNICORN!"

Coach gave Yami a strict lecture in front of the whole class and sent him to the principals office. The whole class laughed when they got out of Gym.

Time Skip: After School

Yugi laughed along with the "Revenge Team." They all were on MyPost looking at the pictures.

 _ **EagleEyes: Haha! Fire in the hall! #JoeyWheeler**_

 _ **[post of EagleEyes]**_

 _ **GoddessOfLove: Insane boy! #YamiSennen**_

 _ **[post of GoddessOfLove]**_

 _ **AwesomeSwag!: LOL LOL LOL LOLLLL #YamiSennen #JoeyWheeler**_

 _ **[post of AwesomeSwag!]**_

 _ **TimeTraveler: Fireball. #GetWreckedJoey**_

 _ **[post of TimeTraveler]**_

 _ **700 other MyPosts for #Yami Sennen and #JoeyWheeler**_

"HAHA!"

Malik was exploding with laughter.

"Wow..."

Seto said.

" _ **HEHEHHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! LOOK WHAT I DID TO JOEY!**_ "

Mokuba screamed with delight.

"Drunk till' the end.."

Yugi said.


	10. Chapter 10

They all erupted into freakishly high giggles.

"HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

They all giggled.

"Ok guys, but now we have had our revenge, I actually want to be friends with those guys. Remember our promise?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Friends forever guys right?"_

 _Yugi said._

 _"Of course."_

 _Echoed the others._

 _"Friends forever."_

 _They all yelled._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"NO."

The others said.

"Please guysss?"

Yugi said with her cute puppy dog eyes.

"LOOK AWAY!"

Everyone yelled and sharply turned.

"Pweaseee?"

Yugi said in her little 'cutesy' voice that can make anyone go with her will.

"FINEEEE!"

They said, being forced to by the eyes and the voice.

"Squee!"

Yugi yelled punching the air.

She hugged them and looked up at them with her 'cutesy' eyes.

"ARGG!"

They screamed and ran out of the house.

"Hehe!"

Yugi giggled and devoured the rest of the pizza they had ordered.

Time Skip: Sunday

Dingg-Dongg

"Wheeler Residence, who is it?"

A muffed voice answered.

"Yugi Muto."

The other voice whispered.

"AHH! GET AWAY!"

Joey said from the other side of his protective door.

Yugi sighed.

"Aww. Such a shame such fine pizza is going to waste along with 1,000 dollars."

Yugi said in a sing-song voice.

"FINE."

Joey said, defeated.

Yugi came in with a giant pizza and a credit card.

"Here ya go!"

Yugi said in a cheerful voice as she handed the stuff to Joey.

"Why are you here anyway, uh.. **butt-nugget.** "

Joey said. Insulting his friends wasn't one of the things he easily did.

"Umm. I'm here to make peace, if you want to. Now that I've had my revenge...-"

Yugi said. Joey cut her off saying,

"Yes. And I'm so sorry of what I did. But, we still need to convince the others. Tea will be the hardest. She's become really &%$# in the last 4 years. Tristan can be bribed easily. Like me."

Joey said quickly.

Yugi threw her arms around Joey's neck and squealed with joy. Joey felt awkward, but mostly relived. He knew this girl, and she was not good when she was mad. She dragged Joey outside and to Yami's house.

"Will you help?"

Yugi said, when looking up at Joey with her puppy dog eyes.

"Ug! Not the eyes. Fine."

Joey said.

"Squee!"

Yugi squealed.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they had gotten to Yami's house, Yugi took a firecracker out of her pocket and put it on the ground, right under Yami's windowsill.

"Uhh.. Yuge.. What ya doing?"

Joey asked carefully.

"Just getting his attention."

Yugi replied calmly, but with a bit of excitement in her voice.

She took a step back and motioned for Joey to do the same. When he did, she spat on the firework and it activated.

 ** _BAM_**

"And there it is."

Yugi said.

Joey look up and sure enough, Yami had his head out the window and was cussing his head off. But.. his hair was different.

" **WHO THE HECK SET THIS $#% &ING FIREWORK!"**

Yami bellowed.

Yup. Defiantly different. PINK!


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN_**

Me: Thanks to SandyCandy! I will add Ryou and Bakura later. What side pairings?

Yami: Angel-chan… will I stop being the bad guy soon?

Me: Soon Yami-kun. Soon.

Joey burst out giggling, so did Yugi. Yami looked down and pointed.

"YOU."  
He yelled in a venomous tone. He raced down the stair in record time and poked his head out the door in less than 10 seconds.

"What do you want Yugi."

He asked, with poison dripping from his voice.

"I just want to be friends!"

She said in a overly cheerful tone.

"Why would I do that?"

He yelled and shut the door.

"Ok! We will come back later!"

Yugi said, still overly cheerful.

"Cmon Joey! Let's go to Tristan's place!"

Yugi yipped, while dragging a protesting Joey to the Taylor Residence.

Seto's POV

We kept running 'till we were safe. Now we don't know where the heck we are. Oh! We're at the donut shop! YAY!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: OMG! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. My aunt is getting married and I had to help prepare. I promise to update sooner.

Yami: Forgive Angel-chan.

Yugi: Yeah. She's having a rough time at school too, her friends ditched her.

Me: Yugi! Can you not tell them those things?!

Yugi: Sorry.

Chapter 13

Joey's POV

Wha? What is da plan for Tristan?

Yugi's POV

Ok. I've got the Mega Jumbo Plus Extreme Size Pizza in my _**Infinity**_ ** _Storage Box._** Also the check for 100$. I got everything from Jaden's life savings. Lel. Anyway, I was dragging Joey on the ground to Tristan's house. Is this the one? Yeah.

"Knock knock!"

I yelled at the door before sending another one of my hair-dye rockets up to the window. A head pokes out the window. It's Tristan, with neon green hair. Hmm. I think it looks good on him.

"Hai! Who sent that?"

Said neon green hair dude yelled from the window.

"Warm welcomes from the Kaiba Family!"

I yelled back.

"Go away!"

He yelled and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

"No? Oh well, then I guess that I'll eat this mega pizza all by _myself."_

I said in a sing-song voice. I heard violent footsteps come from upstairs and I step back from the door, and place Joey in front of it.

 _ **"Where!"**_

Tristan yells, not noticing his groaning friend on the ground, now being stepped on. I hand him the pizza and he sits down on Joey and begins wolfing it down.

"Mmhp. Delicious. Mhhp."

He says in between huge bites.

"Ok! I'm now your friend again!"

He yells and gets up, jumping on Joey in the process.

"OW!"

Joey groans.

"Sorry bud."

Tristan says, and helps him up, while I'm posting a new video on my Z-Phone.

Time Skip: Next Day

Seto's POV

We're all heading back to the Kaiba tower, and for a group each carrying 40 pounds of donuts, we're making pretty good process.

"Step and heave! Step and heave!"

Malik is instructing. Suddenly, Jaden makes a run for it. He hits the floor, stopped by a man.

"Oh hai Bakura."

Malik says.

"Hello, what do we have here?"

He says. Not my donuts!

"Take my donuts and I will burn you bi% #."

I cuss at him.

"My my, fiery today, aren't we? Would you like to see what your little sister is doing?"

He asks. _If he took my sister, he is DED dead._

"What did you do."

I ask, cussing at him in my mind.

"Oh Bakura, please stop making them worry. Don't worry Seto, your sister is fine. It's just a funny video she just posted."

Ryou said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Your pathetic sister is fine, she's doing something to the mutt."

Bakura sneered.

"Yugi still whipped your butt in a du- wait what's she doing to the mutt?"

I asked.

"Oh dear Kaiba, look at **MyPost** to find out."

Bakura said, shaking his head.

"Bakura, we need to go now! If we don't go now, we'll have to eat cat food."

Ryou whimpered. Bakura cursed in Egyptian, seeming to remember a bet.

"See you later."

He said and ran with Ryou away.

Yugi's POV

"Ok guys! Let's go to the Tea's house!"

I cheerfully stated in a voice that I knew was _extremely_ annoying. They groaned.

"Uhh, Yuge, Tea's been acting like a total #$%* after you left."

Joey said uneasily.

"Huh? Why? What did she do?"

I asked, but I think I already knew the answer.


End file.
